Vertigo
Biography Vertigo is a native of the Savage Land who obtained superhuman powers at a young age by genetic engineering. Her powers enable her to render a person severely dizzy and even unconscious. She was initially a member of the Savage Land Mutates, with whom she first battled the X-Men and Spider-Man. Marauders Later, she joined the Marauders, a group of mutants working as assassins for the enigmatic geneticist known as Mister Sinister. Sinister wanted his assassins to destroy a large community of mutants, known as the Morlocks, who lived under New York City, as he had deemed them genetically useless. The Marauders did succeed in annihilating a large number of the underground mutants. While the Marauders were accomplishing this, they also clashed with the X-Men, Thor, X-Factor, and Power Pack. With the Marauders, she also attempted to kill Madelyne Pryor. Soon after this, Sinister sent Vertigo along with the other Marauders to fight the X-Men in New York City just before the extra-dimensional incursion known as the "Inferno".She was apparently killed in battle with the X-Men. Her alliance with Sinister was short-lived at that time, as she soon rejoined her Savage Land Mutate allies. Vertigo encountered the Avengers in the Savage Land. Vertigo used her powers to render them all unconscious and they were all taken captive briefly. Marauders/Cloned Vertigo is a member of Mister Sinister's Marauders as well as living in the Savage Land. As a Marauder, she has been killed and cloned various times. It is unclear whether the Vertigo that appears in the Savage Land is another clone or indeed the original Vertigo. It appears the Savage Land Vertigo never left the Savage Land and doesn't have any ties with the Marauders. Also the Marauder Vertigo clones are much crueler. Messiah Complex and Death Vertigo later reappears as a member of the reformed Marauders. Whether this is the original or a clone has yet to be explored. During Messiah Complex, she aids the Marauders in search of the new mutant baby. After coming into a confrontation with Bishop and finally getting her hands on the baby, she joins the others in the final fight between the X-Men and X-Factor and the Marauders and the Acolytes, only to be eaten by Predator X, who was teleported in by the mutant Pixie. Powers and Abilities Powers Psionic Equilibrium Distortion: Vertigo is an artificially enhanced mutate who possesses the superhuman power to disorient another living being’s sense of balance, thereby inducing sensations of vertigo and possibly unconsciousness. Her superhuman power appears to be psionic in nature, and presumably functions by acting upon the organs in the inner ears of her victims that control their sense of balance.http:// Strength level Vertigo possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. Notes *Vertigo, along with most of the other Marauders, is perpetually able to be cloned by Mr. Sinister, which explains how several of the Marauders have returned from the dead on numerous occasions. This has lead to speculation that there may actually be more than one Vertigo, which would explain her appearances with both the Marauders and the Savage Land Mutates. *A character similar to Vertigo, named Hypnotia appeared in the Marvel Action Hour Iron Man animated series. Category:Mutants Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Category:Marauders Category:Brotherhood Category:Villains Category:Dyed Hair Category:Highlights Category:Mutant Resistance Category:Emergency Strike Team Category:Characters Category:Krakoans